team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8
A list of all the Season 8 episodes. Episodes '''Episode 1.) (Season Premiere) The Three Team Stupendous-a-Teers!: '''Team Stupendous must reenact the story about the Three Musketeers in order to stop Gideon from taking over the Petersons’ castle. '''Episode 2.) Little Green Lauren Hood!: '''Lauren must deliver a basket of food to a nursing home without running into trouble, such as Spider Queen who wants to steal everything what’s in the basket to keep it for herself. '''Episode 3.) Nintoku the Werewolf!: '''After successfully stealing the Howler’s Gem, Nintoku unexpectedly transforms into a werewolf, causing his Red Ninjas to get Team Stupendous for help. '''Episode 4.) Enter the Ghosts!: '''Carey’s watch takes him and the rest of Team Stupendous on his first day to travel in the spirit realm where they will learn how the watch was made to help its bearer find out if the spirit of a dead person would go to heaven or hell. '''Episode 5.) Let the Frightingbird Sing!: '''In another attempt to take over the Team Stupendous Headquarters, Nintoku tries to use the Frightingbird’s singing voice to scare away Team Stupendous, even Ballkid, in order to claim it as his own. '''Episode 6.) To Save a Phoenix!: '''Ballkid, Spider Queen, and a girl named Red must work together to stop Gideon who has captured an Emerald Phoenix to use one of its feathers for a science project and has frozen the rest of Team Stupendous who is trying to help rescue it. '''Episode 7.) Adventures in Baboon Sitting!: '''While at the local zoo, Lauren volunteers to babysit a baby baboon she names Berry in the Primate Zone and stays in the exhibit overnight, but when Gideon tries to turn it into a futuristic jungle with her and Berry inside, the rest of Team Stupendous must come to the rescie to save them while trying to stop him. '''Episode 8.) The Festival of Love!: '''While at Mexico City celebrating the Day of the Dead, Team Stupendous finds out that Gideon is there too to visit his late grandmother’s grave and also find out that she was raised in this city. '''Episode 9.) Nighttime Pirates!: '''A band of lunar pirates, led by Captain Lunaris Moony, is going after Spider Queen’s spider crystals, and now she needs Team Stupendous’ help to stop them! '''Episode 10.) Frankentoad’s Monster!: '''To get Team Stupendous scared on Halloween, Gideon plots to reenact Mary Shelley’s ''Frankenstein ''by creating a monster using Robo-Toad’s energy. Now the team must stop him before the monster comes to life and wrecks havoc on Rockville. '''Episode 11.) Ghost Roundup Competition!: '''Peacemaker and Ballkid must stop arguing and outrunning each other after Nintoku accidentally unleashes a group of ghosts for stealing a giant treasure box. '''Episode 12.) A Path of Riddles!: '''Ballkid and Peacemaker must get out of Gideon’s trap by solving puzzles before he tricks Primarina and Punkguy into falling into the same trap as they are in and dominates kids’ imaginations next. '''Episode 13.) Mind Over Horrible Memories!: '''All three of Team Stupendous’ main arch enemies need their help when Night-Maria returns once again and gives them mightmares about horrific memories of their pasts. '''Episode 14.) (Season Finale) Such a Caused Elf Hunt!: '''Spider Queen accidentally unlocks an ancient portal and unintentionally releases its inhabitants during her latest scheme, so she is forced to work with Team Stupendous to capture and return them to where they came from! Category:Episodes Category:Season 8